Sticking up for Yourself
by ten81CSI
Summary: Adam/Oc rated M onshot told in Adam's POV, also in the future.


_A/N: justta oneshot. Woop. Been into some rated M stuff lately, so thank my Muse!!_

_Disclaimer: CBS owns Adam. _

_Title: Sticking up for yourself.

* * *

_

Glass shatters just inches from my face. I can hear it fall around my body, and land on the kitchen floor. I know if he had really wanted to, he could have nailed me right in the face, and I'm gratefully that he chose not to.

Kylie is holding him back, keeping him from lunging at me. But as I'm watching my wife hold my step-son back, I realize that I shouldn't need her to protect me from a 16-year-old boy. I'm a grown ass man, and I need to start acting like it. I need to let Kaiden know who is boss around here. So I take a step forward, his hurtful words still ringing in my ear. "You're not my fucking father. You can't tell me what to do."

I may not be Kaiden's biological father, but he is my son, and I love him. These words are painful to hear, especially from him. I move between Kylie and Kaiden, ignoring the confused look I am receiving from Kylie. Kaiden's always had a bad temper. I'm not exactly sure why, I just know he can't control his anger sometimes, and this is one of those times. He's mad because I grounded him for coming home last night at 2 in the morning after his mother told him he needed to be home by 11.

I ignore his glossy blue eyes and his clenched fists. If this was any other situation with any other person, I'd have a pool of piss in my pants. I'd be stuttering. I'd be unsure of what to say next. If this was any other person, I'd run away like a wounded puppy, my tail between my legs.

"I may not be, your fucking father," I reply sternly, my breathing calm. Normally I would never curse in front of my three little girls. But Kaiden needs to realize who is boss around here. It's me. He needs to learn to respect me. Because whether he likes it or not, this is my home, and I run it.

"But this is my home," I continue, my voice still stern. I'm shocked with myself, this much I'm sure of. I've never stuck up to anybody like this. Not even Kylie. When we argue, I usually let her win, and later when she realizes that I was right, I get the nice satisfaction of knowing I was right. It's much better than yelling with her.

"When your mother tells you to be home by 11," I start, stilling grilling into Kaiden. "I want you in your bed by 10:59. You will clean up this broken glass that you just threw at my head, and you will apologize for scaring your sisters. You will give your mom a kiss, and go into your bedroom. I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning. Got it?"

Kaiden glances at his three baby sisters sitting at the kitchen table, and the anger in him subsides. 3-year-old Allison, the youngest has her head buried into Rebecca, the oldest at 11 years. Allison's got her thumb in her mouth, and she's scared to look at Kaiden. And our middle daughter, Abby who is 8 years old, stares at Kaiden, her blue eyes wide. Though she looks just like me, she's got her mother's innocence. Kaiden is the closest with Abby, because Abby has looked up to him for years.

"I'm sorry for scarin' yah, Abbs," Kaiden replies in a thick New York accent. Kylie's was nowhere near as strong as his. "N' Alli, and Becks. I shouldn' had thrown that like that, guys. I'm sorry. N' what Daddy says, goes."

He then turns to Kylie and gives her a hug as he kisses her cheek. "'M sorry Ma. Won' happen again," he mumbles before he picks up the glass, and then he heads upstairs towards his room.

"Wow," Kylie grins, her blue eyes shining with lust. "Good job, baby. You did good sticking up for yourself." She presses a kiss to my lips, causing the girls to giggle.

"Ehw!" Abby giggles. "That's nasty."

Kylie rolls her eyes and picks up Alli, and presses a kiss to her cheek. "Come on girls. Bed time."

"No," Alli squeals, trying to break free from Kylie's grip. Alli hates when it's time for bed, and she never fails to give Kylie hell. She refuses to lie in her own bed and will scream until she puts herself asleep. This night, I'm sure will be no different. I let out a sigh as I follow Kylie and the girls upstairs to help them get ready for bed.

* * *

Everything about my wife is perfect. I know that's very cliché to say, but it's true. I love the way she blushes when I say something nice to her. Her soft nervous giggle makes me smile, and her motherly instincts that she's got for our four children are something I'll always be appreciative for. She's strong, though you wouldn't know it because she is so innocent, and sometimes even naïve.

Right now, she's showing all these traits as I run my tongue along her neck. She's lying on her back, cheeks turning a rosy pink color, while I'm pulling off her black panties, using my thumbs as hooks to pull them off er waist. Whit Kylie, sex is slow, intimate, and passionate. I make sure it's all about her. Because thought I've been with her for 15 years, and we have indeed had our share of kinky and rough nights, when she needs to feel special, I make damn sure that she's tended to.

She lets out a quiet sigh of pleasure as I kiss my way back up her naked body, and plant a kiss on her pale pink lips. She almost always tastes like vanilla, save for those drunken nights when she tastes like nachos and beer. And her hair always smells like coconuts. I'm getting a whiff of it now as I'm kissing her, and her hair falls around her face, and in front of my nose.

Her body shivers under mine when I kiss her ear, and it's more than enough to turn me on. I love being able to make her squirm at the smallest touches I bring to her flesh. But I shouldn't be talking. Is she so much as says the right words or shakes her ass the right way, she gets me all hot and bothered. And right now, as I'm looking over my wife's naked body, I'm definitely hot and bothered. She may not believe she's beautiful having carried 4 babies, and being a bit older than when we first met, but let me tell you. She's one hot Momma.

I bring my lips to her chest, her fingers running through my hair in response, her heart rate slowly beginning to increase. She never knows exactly what I'll do next. I love to keep her thinking. I may have the same moves, but I know how to make her question what's coming next. One night I may spend all my attention kissing and nibbling at her stomach, or licking the sides of her hips. Right now, I'm all about her breasts. I massage one with my hand as I kiss the other one, causing her to run her hands down my back. I know she's dying to kiss me. She initiated in our love making tonight, totally turned on by the way I took charge of Kaiden, and I know she wants me to take charge of her right now.

She rolls me onto my back and kisses the center of my stomach, slithers her arms around my boxer shorts to pull them off. I grab her hands firmly, but as lightly as I can without actually hurting her, and I pulled her away from me, shaking my head. "You do as I say," I inform her, tying her hands above her head with a pillowcase.

She gets yet another innocent grin on her face. "Yes sir," she giggles, squirming to get comfortable.

"No touching, what so ever," I say, brining my lips to the top of her forehead. Then her nose, her lips, her chin, three against the hallow of her neck, one to each breast, four along her abdomen, one on her belly button, and now I'm trailing them from hip to hip, before I firmly holder them down, as I go down on her. The feel of my tongue against her sensitive flesh, causing her to let out a moan, my fingertips teasing her as well. "Mmm," she sighs, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Kylie," I sing when her breathing gets heavier, her moans louder. I know she's about to have an orgasm, and I'm not gonna let it do her with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Hmm?" she asks.

"Open your eyes."

"No," she shakes her head. I pull my hands away from her, and suddenly her eyes flicker open.

"Yes," I say, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. "I want you looking at me when I make you come."

"Ehw," she says. "Don't say that word."

I roll my eyes. "You know how to wreck a moment."

"No," she giggles. "You do. By saying dirty…" Her voice trails off at the feel of my tongue against her once more. "Oh Adam," she moans, as I grin.

"Kylie," I breathe against her neck, watching her shake as she orgasms. I press a kiss against her neck and smirk when I know she's reached her climax, her right arm snaking around my neck, and her left working towards my boxers.

"Your turn," she giggles, causing me to smile. She's so innocent and shy, even after 15 years I can't help but laugh at her.

"God," I moan at the feel of her mouth around me, my hips thrusting against her motions. This part, I'll never get used to either. She knows how to make me feel like we've never had sex like this before, even though she's so sweet and innocent when it comes to sex and anything about being naked. And it's even more amazing when she swallows everything whole after I cum.

I let out a sigh and lay my head against a pillow, Kylie shortly joining me, her legs wrapping around me. "I love you," she says into my ear, her breath warming it, at the same time giving me shivers.

"I love you more," I inform her, kissing her nose, and then her lips. "God if you knew how much I loved you."

"I think I know," she tells me her fingers curling the hairs on my chest. She pressed a kiss against my beard and then closed her eyes. "Good night, bunny," she sighs.

God, her and that fucking nickname, I shake my head, before falling asleep myself.


End file.
